Thoughtless
by Micy
Summary: Je hais les mangemorts, je hais les Malfoy et je te hais toi ! Song-fic basé sur la chanson Thoughtless de Korn. venez jeté un petit coup d'oeil ! One-shot


Titre : **Thoughtless**

Rating : PG-13 (C'est un petit peu violent alors…)

Genre : Song-fic d'après la chanson _Thoughtless_ de _Korn _et d'après le livre _d'Harry Potter_. One-shot.

Disclaimer : _Harry Potter_ est à _J.K.Rowling_ et _Thoughtless_ est à _Korn_.

Note de l'auteur (c'est moi ça!) : J'adore la version originale de cette chanson chanter par _Korn_ (Album _Untouchable_) mais j'aime bien aussi celle d'_Evanescence_. Elle est sur le cd/dvd _Anywhere but home_. C'est une chanson super alors écoutez-la!

Note de l'auteur numéro 2: les paroles de la chanson sont en italique:)

* * *

**Thoughtless**

Tu as toujours essayer de me rendre la vie difficile. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas. Depuis la première fois que l'on s'est vu, tu m'as détesté. Tu me déteste et c'est réciproque. Je ne t'ai rien fait de mal, mais tu me hais. Moi, j'ai beaucoup de raison de te haïr. Ton père est un salaud. Tout comme toi. Tu es son portrait tout craché. Tu as les même cheveux blonds, le même visage de marbre mais surtout, tu as cette même haine envers moi. Je hais les Mangemorts, je hais les Malfoy et je te hais toi !

_All of my hate cannot be bound_

_I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming_

_So you can try to tear me down_

_Beat me to the ground I will see you screaming_

Toutes ces années que nous avons passées ensemble à Poudlard. Toutes ces années où tu m'as ridiculisé. J'ai passé les pires moments de ma vie avec toi. Tu n'as rien remarqué ? Je suis sûr que tu le sais, mais tu préfères me faire souffrir, n'est-ce pas ? Tu me déteste et je te déteste pour cela. Tu te croyais très drôle toi, hein ? Tu n'as jamais remarqué que je me renfermais à chaque mot que tu prononçais. Bien sûr, au début tes insultes ne m'atteignaient pas, mais un gars se tanne. Je suis tanné, Malfoy. Tu te trouves drôle, mais sache que je ne ris plus. Non, je ne ris plus du tout. Je ne trouve plus ça drôle de me faire critiquer puis insulter. Je voudrais me venger, je veux me venger et je vais me venger !

_Why are you trying to make fun of me?_

_You think it's funny? What the fuck you think it's doing to me?_

_You take your turn lashing out at me_

_I want you crying when you're bloody down in front of me_

Tu me regarde étrangement. Aurais-tu peur ? Pourtant, tu m'as déjà vu en colère avant. Je me demande ce qui te terrorise autant chez moi maintenant. Peut-être est-ce le fait que tu sois le dernier mangemort en vie et que tout tes copains baignent dans leur sang autour de nous. Je les ai tous tués, mais je t'ai épargné. Tu dois te demander pourquoi. Je veux tout simplement garder le meilleur pour la fin. Je veux savourer cet instant. Nous sommes seuls. Toi, moi et des centaines de cadavres. Je suis, moi aussi, le dernier survivant. Je suis le dernier auror. Dis-moi, Malfoy, aimes-tu être celui-qui-a-survécu ? Non ? Maintenant tu me comprends alors.

_All my friends are gone, they died _

_They all screamed and cried _

_Never gonna forget, never forget, how we hate the world _

_Gonna take you down_

Je veux me venger. Je trouve que c'est un bon moment pour cela, non ? Mourir avec tous tes copains ne te plaie pas peut-être ? De toute façon, tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. Tu m'as détesté pendant si longtemps. Je veux te faire subir ce que j'ai si souvent subi. J'ai souffert le martyre pendant tant d'année à cause de toi. Je veux me venger. Je veux que tu apprennes ce que le mot souffrance signifie. Je ne te parle pas de la fois où l'hippogriffe t'a grafigné. Non. Je te parle de vraie douleur. Celles qui te font mal pendant une vie entière. Celles dont tu ne peux te débarrasser. Je te parle de douleur, ma douleur. Je veux que tu la ressentes au plus profond de ton être.

_Come and fill the pages of my fantasies_

_I'm above you, smiling at you, drown, drown, drown_

_I wanna kill and rape you the way you raped me_

_And I'll pull the trigger and you're down, down, down_

Je m'approche de toi doucement. Moins de dix mètres nous séparent. Malgré la distance, je te sens nerveux. Le grand Malfoy aurait peur de moi. C'est intéressant. La peur sera le dernier sentiment que tu connaîtras. Tu me jettes un sort impardonnable. Pourtant, tu sais qu'ils n'ont aucun effet sur moi. Tu sais que tu ne peux rien contre moi, mais tu continues. Même dans la mort, tu continues de vouloir me rabaisser. Pourquoi continues-tu ainsi d'essayer? Le combat est perdu d'avance pour toi. Je vais avoir ma vengeance.

_All of my hate cannot be bound_

_I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming_

_So you can try to tear me down_

_Beat me to the ground I will see you screaming_

Il ne reste plus que cinq mètres entre nous. Je te sens déjà faiblir. Je te lance le doloris et tu tombe à genoux. Résiste, s'il te plaie. Je veux te voir me supplier de t'épargner. Je veux te voir souffrir. Je lance le sortilège une deuxième fois. Tu cries. _'I will see you screaming' _Tu es sous mon emprise. Tu me supplies à genoux de t'épargner. Ma colère ne diminue pas. Au contraire, elle augmente. Je te hais. _'All of my hate cannot be bound'_ Le sortilège sort une fois de plus de ma baguette. Tu cries et moi je ries. C'est à mon tour de rire. Je ne m'en prive pas. En ce moment, je te hais comme jamais je n'ai haïs. _'I will not be drowned' _Je laisse exploser ma colère. Tu cries et je cries aussi. Je te hais et tu ne pourras rien y changer. Il est trop tard. Personne ne peux te sauver maintenant. Tu es couvert de sang et ça me réjouis. Tu souffres, je le sens._ 'I want you crying when you're bloody down in front of me'_ Regarde-moi dans les yeux. Je suis le dernier souvenir que tu auras. La douleur est la dernière chose que tu ressentiras. La mort est la dernière place où tu iras.

AVADA KEDAVRA

* * *

Voici ma toute première song-fic. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu parce que j'ai adoré l'écrire tout en écoutant ma chanson préférée. Laissez-moi une petite review s'il vous plaie! Merci beaucoup d'avance. Bye bye.

Micy

xxx ½


End file.
